Another Note Passing With The Cullens
by geninkitty
Summary: I love the idea of note passing stories, so I made my own! T rated just in case I deside to add a little something later on. P.S. Spoilers if you haven't finished the series yet. Be Warned! Go to my website icullen. today!
1. Monopoly

_Another_ Note Passing with the Cullens Story by geninkitty

Okay, so I love reading these funny Note Passing stories, and I thought, ya know, why not? Hope it turns out good!

P.S. Bella is definitely **not** herself in my stories! Oh, and most of it is a world where Bella is a vampire, but Renesme doesn't exist…yet. :)

**Edward**, Bella, _Alice_, Jasper, _Rosalie_, **EMMETT**

" " Around any of the words means they're talking; other than that, they're writing.

Edward!

**What is it?**

I'm SOOOOO bored!

Let's play a game!

**That depends.**

Depends on what?

**If I want to play or not.**

But you have to play!

**Why?**

'Cause I said so.

**-sigh- Alright, what are we playing?**

MONOPOLY!!!

**Woo hoo.**

Let's see…we need more people.

"ALICE!!!! JASPER!!! ROSALIE!!! EMMETT!!! GET IN HERE, NOW!!!"

**Do you have to talk so loudly?**

OF COURSE I DO! HOW ELSE WILL THEY HERE ME?

**And why are you writing in caps?**

'CAUSE I CAN, THAT'S WHY!!!

_What's with all the screaming?_

Edward's making fun of the way I write!

**I am not!**

_Edward! How dare you treat your wife that way!_

**But…**

_No buts! Now go to your room!_

**You aren't my mother!**

_Yeah, I know. SHE'S DEAD!!!_

Oh, you got burn-ed!

**That…really hurt… -starts crying inside-**

Why does Edward look like he's crying inside?

_Honey, how can anyone look like they're crying inside?_

Uh, magical feeling power, anyone?

Oh…right…

_What's going on over here?_

Read everything above and find out.

_Edward! How dare you make fun of Bella!_

**HEY, WHY'S EVERYONE BLAMING EDWARD? IT'S ALICE'S FAULT!**

No, it's Edward's! Wait, where'd you come from?

**I LIKE TO BE PART OF STUFF, TOO. I STILL SAY IT'S YOUR FAULT.**

I say it's Bella's.

Nice, picking on your little sister!

You're not that little.

And just what is that supposed to mean?

**HEY, WHERE'D EDWARD GO?**

Oh, no! EDWARD!!! I hope he's all right! Alice, where is he?

_He's in his room._

I'll be right back.

- Walks up to Edward's room-

"Edward, are you oka-"

-Stares at Edward, who's sitting on the floor with a board game and is holding play money and a tiny wheelbarrow-

"**Monopoly?**"

```````AUTHOR'S NOTE``````````

I thought it was pretty funny.

But what does it matter?

Your reviews do, though!

Common', you know you want to!

'Kay, if you won't do it for me, do it for the kid in Edward who loves Monopoly

And chocolate cake – even though he can't eat it :)

Chapter 2 coming up! Ideas, anyone?

~Cats Shall Rule The World~


	2. Cars and Bars

_Another _Note Passing With The Cullens – Chapter 2

Chapter 2! YAY!!!

Remember:

**Edward**, Bella, _Alice_, Jasper, _Rosalie_, **EMMETT**

" " Around any of the words means they're talking; other than that, they're writing.

**Bella?**

Hmm?

**Where's my car?**

…What car?

**What do you mean, **_**what car**_**? I mean, **_**my car.**_

…Which one?

**My Volvo.**

…Oh, that car…

**What's with all the periods?**

…What periods?

**Is there something you're not telling me?**

Why, does it look like I've got something to hide? 'Cause I've got nothing to hide, if that's what you're thinking.

…**Right. So, where is it?**

Where's what?

**My car!**

…Well…

**Oh, no. What did you do?**

Umm…

**Bella…**

Well, I… I…

**You can tell me.**

Promise you won't get mad?

**Promise.**

Well, I wasn't supposed to tell you, but…

**But what?**

Well… Emmett and Jasper were gonna go to the hardware store…

…**And?**

…but they didn't go to the hardware store…

**Okay…**

…they kinda went…to a…bar…and took your car…

**Uh…**

…and they brought some people home…

**…**

…some girls…

**…**

…and they might of sort of… been drunk…when they drove home…

**…**

…and they… might have…made a… "mess"… in your car…

…**what…kind…of…mess…?**

…umm…a mess…that's…loud? With... white stuff?

**…**

…Edward?

**…**

…Edward?

**…**

Edward, you're scaring me.

**…**

Are you…okay?

-**at the top of his lungs-**

"**MY VOLVO! MY BEAUTIFUL VOLVO!"**

**-runs off to the garage, with Bella following-**

**-looks inside at the "mess"-**

"**WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?!?"**

"**EMMETT!!!!!!!!! JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!!!!"**

-in a small voice-

"…um, they're technically already dead…"

**-turning to Bella-**

"**YOU CLEAN HER UP, WHILE I FIND THOSE LITTLE B-"**

"Edward Cullen! Watch your mouth!"

"…**BUBBLES?"**

"Now was that so hard?"

**-He runs off, tossing a sponge and soap to Bella as he goes-**

-yelling after him-

"Remember, you promised!"

``````````AUTHOR'S NOTE```````````````

So… the whole "Edward freaking out" thing… yeah.

First thing to pop up in my head.

Probably shoulda warned you that Edward's not himself in my stories, either.

:)

Remember, reviews to an author are like blood banks to vampires: you can never have

Just one!

~Cats Shall Rule the World~


	3. French Fries

_Another _Note Passing With The Cullens Chapter 3

Okay, so I was staring out my window on my way home from school, and it hit me:

Well, actually, _it_ was somebody's shoe, but you get the idea.

So, my idea for my story:

Have Bella obsess about the whole "vampires-can't-eat" thing.

Hope It Comes Out Good!

**Edward**, Bella, _Alice_, Jasper, _Rosalie_, **EMMETT**

Edward!

**What is it?**

Well, it's just that I'm really hungry!

**Another hunting trip? You just went yesterday! **

No, not blood, silly!

**Uh, I'm confused.**

-sigh- What I'm trying to say is that I want normal food!

…**I thought we already had this discussion. Vampires don't eat normal food.**

But I want french-fries!

**Uh, french-fries?**

Duh, I just said that!

**Technically, you wrote it.**

Whatever. I still want french-fries!

I even made a song about it!

French-fries, french-fries, the fries made by the French!

**Seriously, do you think about it so much you made lyrics?**

Well, duh!

**-sigh- If you really want them, I guess you could try them-**

YAY!!!

IN THE KITCHEN, BELLA IS HOLDING A BAG OF MICROWAVEABLE FRENCH FRIES WITH A PROUD LOOK ON HER FACE

Hey, Edward!

**Hmm?**

How long does it take to cook french-fries?

**What does it say on the bag?**

Uh…10 minutes… "for a conventional microwave oven". Do we have one of those?

**Yes, Bella. A conventional microwave oven is a microwave.**

Oh…

WHILE THE BAG IS COOKING

I bet they're gonna taste really, really, good!

**Don't get your hopes up. Remember, you're a vampire now. Human food won't taste the sa-**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Yay! It's done!"

-Rips open the bag and pulls one out-

-Munches really fast, but slows down after a few bites, until she stops chewing altogether-

**"I told you. Here, let me throw those out. They're stinking up the kitchen."**

**-Reaches for bag-**

"Don't you touch my french-fries!"

"**You…you actually like it?"**

"Are you kidding me? It tastes better than I remember!"

-Munches on another. Pulls another one out and says-

"Try it! You've just gotta try it!"

"**Uh! No thanks! It stinks!"**

"That's the greasy goodness! Common', you gotta!"

**"No Bella."**

-Chases Edward-

"EAT IT! EAT IT! IT'S GOOD!"

"**NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
**

"_What's with all the screaming?!?"_

"**Bella's was trying to kill me all over again!"**

"_Huh?"_

"I'm trying to get him to eat these french-fries!"

"_French-fries? But we're vampires, Bella."_

"I know that, but this tastes way better than blood ever has!

"**Bella, you're going insane!"**

"No, I'm not! Common', just one bite?"

"**No!"**

"But you're so thin! Let Bella put some meat on your bones!"

**"NO!"**

_-Walks in and stares at Bella chasing Edward with a bag of french fries_

-Walks in and staresat Bella chasing Edward with a bag of french fries

Uh…

I don't think I even want to know.

_Trust me, you don't._

-Everyone but Bella and Edward continue staring as Bella and Edward run out the door, french-fry bag in hand, into the street, shouting-

"**BELLA, GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

"GET BACK HERE, EDWARD!"

:)

Yeah, french-fries.

I sorta got hungry on the way home.

French-fries, french-fries, the fries made by the French!

Review! You know you want to!


	4. Family Guy and Dancing

_Another_ Note Passing With The Cullens Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated recently. It's not 'cause of writer's block, but it was the weekend… yeah, lame excuse. But who cares! 'Cause you get a new chapter anyways!

Lucky you.

**Edward**, Bella, _Alice_, Jasper, _Rosalie_, **EMMETT**

" " Around any of the words means they're talking; other than that, they're writing.

-Sitting on the couch w/ a beg of French fries in her hand, staring at the TV-

**What are you doing?**

Watchin' Family Guy.

**Why?**

'Cause it's funny.

**No it isn't.**

Yeah it is!

**Bella, it's completely idiotic.**

How so, Mr. Know-it-all?

**The guy is a retard, his son is the same, his daughter is a geek, the baby is planning world domination – and talking – when he's only 1, and the dog is always drunk. The only one with any brains is the wife, and even she's crazy.**

…You're just saying that 'cause you're jealous.

**Jealous? Of that fat retard? Are you kidding me?**

Common', Edward! Embrace your inner retard!

**-Muttering- you already beat me to it**

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!?

**Uh, nothing, sweetie!**

Wrong! You were supposed to say you loved me!

**Uh, I love you?**

Too late! Now you have to watch it with me!

**Please, anything but that!**

Fine. Eat a bag of French fries, then.

**Scoot over. ½ an hour of torture is better than that.**

**-AFTER THE SHOW-**

So, did you change your mind?

**Oh…my…gosh…I think my brain is fried.**

Like my French fries?

**…**

Edward?

**…**

Hey, you okay?

**…**

"ALICE! I THINK I BROKE EDWARD!!!"

"_What are you talking about?"_

"I MADE HIM WATCH FAMILY GUY WITH ME, AND NOW HE'S BROKEN!!!"

_"…"_

"Alice?"

"_Why…why didn't you invite me?"_

"What? Oh, I…didn't know you liked it."

"_Of course I do! It freaking' rocks! Do you remember the 'Freakin' FCC' song?"_

"I love that episode! And when Stewie was singing on the second verse?"

-Together:-

"Any baby with a brain could tell them everybody poops!"

"_Any baby with a brain could tell them everybody poops!"_

"_That was awesome!"_

"Yeah! Hey, what did I call you for, again?"

"_I don't know. Hey, the new Family Guy DVD's out today. Wanna go buy it?"_

"Do I!"

-Runs off w/ Alice, leaving Edward twitching on the couch drooling"

**-WALKS IN-**

"**ED, WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST TWITCHIN' THERE?"**

**-No answer-**

"**IS THIS SOME KINDA NEW DANCE? I WANNA JOIN!!!"**

**-STARTS TWITCHING ON THE GROUND-**

"**I LOVE IT WHEN WE BOND!"**

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Emmett always makes me laugh :) .

Edward :b...

Review!!!


	5. Author's Note: iCullen

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. No, this isn't a chapter; it's just a notice. The reason I've been so busy is because I made a new website! And I need more people to come and join (since, well, nobody knows about it yet). So, go to .com today!

I'll post another chapter soon. Happy Mother's Day!


	6. Piano Fun

Chapter 5

'Kay, new chapter!

**Edward**, Bella, _Alice_, Jasper, _Rosalie_, EMMETT

" " Around any of the words means they're talking; other than that, they're writing.

~WORDS~ anything written like this means it is a description

**Hi, Rosalie.**

_Oh, uh…hi, Edward._

**Is something wrong?**

_Wrong?…no, nothing's wrong…_

…**Are you sure?**

…_Oh, yeah._

EDWARD?

**Yes?**

…UH…

**Okay, something's definitely wrong.**

"NOOOO!!!! …I MEAN, NOTHING'S WRONG."

"… **what did you guys do?"**

**-walks into living room-**

"…**why is there a sheet over my piano?"**

"…_uh…uh…we…didn't want it to get dirty?"_

**-reaches for sheet-**

-STOPS HIM-

"….UH, DON'T YOU WANT TO GO HUNTING?"

"**I just went this morning."**

"…WELL, UH, YOU NEED TO EAT MORE! YOU'RE A GROWING BOY, AND GROWING BOYS NEED TO EAT!"

"…**Emmett, I don't grow…or eat…"**

**-pulls off sheet and stares in horror-**

-THE PIANO IS IN HALF, WITH BROKEN KEYS ALL OVER IT, AND SOMETHING WET AND STICKY COVERING IT-

"**What…did…you…guys…do!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?"**

"_Should we tell him the truth?"  
_

"HE'D KILL US IF WE DIDN'T"

"**I'll probably kill you either way."**

"FINE, BUT I'M GONNA WRITE IT."

OKAY…SO YESTERDAY, ALICE AND ROSALIE WENT TO THE MALL, RIGHT?

**Yeah.**

…SO ROSALIE CAME HOME AND TOLD ME ABOUT THE TRIP…

**Uh, huh.**

…AND THAT ALICE SHOWED HER A NEW…-COUGH- STORE…

…**And?…**

…AND… SHE SHOWED ME WHAT SHE BOUGHT…

…

…AND…SHE SAID…SHE WANTED…TO HAVE SOME… "FUN"

…

…AND…THERE WAS ALREADY A HUGE HOLE IN OUR ROOM…AND WE DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE IT ANY BIGGER…

…

…SO WE CAME DOWNSTAIRS LAST NIGHT…

…**Oh, God…**

…AND…WELL, YOU CAN GUESS THE REST.

…**And this…sticky stuff…is…**

…YEAH…

**-screaming-**

"**WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!?"**

"…WE CAN'T HELP IT!"

_-Runs away-_

-RUNS AWAY-

"**I'm gonna destroy you!"**

**-runs after them-**

-Hears them screaming; catches up with Edward-

"What's going on?"

-**stops-**

"**Emmett and Rosalie…had "fun" on my piano."**

**-runs off-**

"Huh?"

Review!

I wanna thank Hazelnholly for their review and the idea for the chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to you!

Yeah, I know. This chapter is one of the reasons my story's rated T.


	7. Bye Guys :

Okay, so I'd just like to explain something before I go.

A little while after I finished the series and the 1st movie came out, the specialness of the series went away 'cuz every teenage girl in America became a Twilight Obsessed Fan Girl (or TOFG, as I like to call them). So all us non TOFGs who simply LIKED the series got dissed, and being a TF (Twilight Fan) became annoying.

With that said, I have moved on from Twilight and have chosen a new, less hated genre: Phineas and Ferb. 'Cuz common, you can't diss a cute cartoon…can you? You know, I don't even wanna know.

But anyways, my Twilight fan fics are now all marked as Complete. Sorry for those who liked it, but there seemed to be only a few of you out there. Maybe I can get more reception from P &F.

Geninkitty out. Peace! :3


End file.
